


Drift Away

by tisfan



Series: Imagine Tony and Bucky 2018 [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: It's Tony's birthday...What do you get for the man who has everything?





	Drift Away

It had been a really great birthday, Tony thought, stripping out of his clothes for bed. He’d never really understood the whole presents thing. His parents had been either extravagant about his birthday to show off and display wealth, or they’d forgotten entirely.

By the time he was in college, he’d learned that he could be the most popular kid in the area if he bought all the drinks and people would say happy birthday, and really, that was all he could expect, right?

This year, with the Avengers, he’d expected either the routine of people awkwardly forgetting, or someone wondering why he wasn’t throwing a big party, but he’d been a little surprised.

It was a small party, friends and intimates only, so that had been nice, and no one seemed to expect him to put out for drinks. Vision had played the weirdest selection of music, none of which seemed to have any common theme, and yet, it helped the mood flow through the room.

His gifts were the usual mix of Iron Man merch, and a few odds and ends. Sam Wilson had bought him an eight pound bag of cereal marshmallows, and Tony couldn’t decide if that was disgusting or wonderful, and while he was deciding, they broke out bowls and milk and everyone had at least one helping and drank their pink milk when they finished.

Rhodey, of course, went all out, and got him almost two dozen different containers full of Nothing. Literally. A jar of nothing. A ball of nothing. A blank book. Tony loved them.

There were a few handmade crafts; who knew that the Black Widow could crochet, and she’d done a full amigurumi set of Tony’s villains. The little Whiplash was particularly hilarious.

Pepper’d done the same thing for him this year that she’d done every other year; updated his will and personal documents, made sure his passport and driver’s license were current, made his haircut appointments for the next year, and all the other Tony is an adult toddler activities that, if left to his own devices, Tony would forget.

Steve had purchased every over-the-hill gift he could find and wrapped them all in black paper, which Tony supposed he’d deserved. And some of them were hilarious.

There were all his favorite foods, and of course a ridiculous cake.

“Good birthday?” Bucky asked, as he nudged his boyfriend into the elevator.

“Not bad,” Tony said, giving him a grin. He couldn’t remember what his gift from Bucky had been, and that was odd. He’d been paying attention, mostly because Pepper had given him a whole slew of pre-written thank you notes, too.

“Good,” Bucky said. “I have something for you, too.”

Oh. Tony gave Bucky the wagglie eyebrows. “Is it bigger than a breadbox?”

Bucky scoffed. “You got  _that_ this morning,” he said. Which was true, Tony’d woken up to an amazing pre-breakfast tumble. He’d sort of forgotten it was his birthday, though, until someone mentioned it the second time Tony made it to the coffee machine.

“So what’s my present?”

Bucky drew Tony into the bedroom. The lights were low, and there was some sort of smelly candle-slash-rock salt lantern thing going on. A white noise generator filled the room with soothing noises and, as Tony got closer, did some sound-blanketing thing that filtered out external disturbances.

Bucky held out a small box that could have contained an engagement ring, but instead had a small piece of tech, about the size of a quarter.

“What’s this?”

“Experimental insomnia aid,” Bucky said. “It stimulates production of melatonin and other natural sleep hormones, plus provides a guided REM cycle.”

Tony’s eyebrows went up.

“Everything you need, Tony,” Bucky said, kissing him gently. “Come on, lay down. And have a good, full night’s sleep. Happy birthday.”


End file.
